


【彦灵】吃醋

by pickmeiei



Category: RPS, 。
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickmeiei/pseuds/pickmeiei





	【彦灵】吃醋

吃醋

晚自习的时候，灵超逃了最后一节课。

对别人来说逃课似乎挺老大难的，但对灵超来说却不是什么难事。一张委屈巴巴的小脸看着纪委，轻声轻语地说着软话，任是女孩子有什么铜墙铁壁的原则也都统统不算数了。

她抬手捂住有些红的脸，感觉心里软塌塌的：“行你走吧，老师问起来我给你打掩护。”

灵超喜笑颜开，直白地把甜腻腻的话一股脑儿说出来：“谢谢姐姐，姐姐你真好，我真开心。”

他翻墙出了学校，又打出租车去了要去的地方。道路通畅，车子行云流水般地擦过路面。

灵超坐在后座把书包抱在怀里，明明那里面装的只是他的作业，他却觉得自己好像正揣着林彦俊的大兔子——否则他的心脏怎么跳的那么激烈呢。

下了车后他站在那家酒吧门口，眯着眼看了看流光溢彩的光线。灵超深知自己背着个书包顶着个嫩脸是进不去的，但他机灵，瞅准时机趁着一帮人乌泱泱地走进去的时候，自己猫着腰溜了进去。

酒吧里的音乐开的震天响，灵超刚进去的时候被吓了一跳，他皱着眉努力适应着，走到吧台前捂着耳朵朝调酒师吼道：“我来找人！我找林彦俊！”

调酒师懒懒地抬了抬眼皮，把灵超上上下下打量了个遍，那眼神看得灵超莫名脸红。他不自在地缩了缩脖子，把书包搂紧了一些又吼道：“你能不能告诉我啊？”

“他是你男朋友吗？”蔡徐坤胳膊肘撑住桌子，凑近灵超又问了一句：“他是你男朋友吗？”

灵超眨巴眨巴眼睛，嘴里的话答非所问却甜蜜非常：“他是个地下rapper～”

蔡徐坤心中暗骂了一句林彦俊真是作孽，这样的漂亮小孩在这种地方，不知道要给多少人盯上了。蔡徐坤心想谁让我心善呢，谁让我有个求佛的男朋友教我要多帮助别人呢。他终究放心不下，还是领着他七拐八拐地到了一个地方。

蔡徐坤朝那个没关门的房间扬了扬自己的尖下巴，语调懒散地说道：“这是后台，林彦俊应该在这等上台呢，你进去吧，我先去忙了。”

灵超忙跟他说了几句谢谢，蔡徐坤随意地摆摆手就走了。

虽然门是半开着的，但灵超却有点不敢贸然进去了。这地方对他来说太过陌生，似乎有双无形的手在咚咚咚敲着他的心脏，让他又是心颤颤又是茫茫然。要不是这里头有个林彦俊，他早就扭头跑开了。

想到林彦俊，他心里又添了些勇气，有些发软的腿也能站得直了。

我是要来给他一个惊喜的呀。他这么想着，漂亮的眼睛笑着眯起来，聚拢起来的瞳孔里的光影影绰绰的，竟然像两个小爱心的形状。

灵超探过身子从门缝里看去，想先找一找林彦俊。后台似乎有人马上要上台了，不知名的角落里放着抓耳的音乐，一个女孩在跟着音乐跳，周围已经围了一群男孩坐在椅子上看着她。

她背对着灵超，看不清脸，但身材很好，热裤下露出来的大腿白的晃人眼睛。

灵超的眼睛晃过她，在房间里快速地搜寻着。有个本来在对着化妆镜的人这时在椅子上转了个圈，面朝门口，灵超就看见了一头银发，画了一点妆的林彦俊。

这时的林彦俊和平时的他都跟不同，现在的他看上去冷漠又英俊，高贵又破落，灵超看着他，心口有些微微发热。

灵超的眼睛亮起来，下意识的想去喊他。但又念及这么冒冒然地去喊他好像有点太张扬了，他不好意思地抿抿嘴，想等那个女孩跳完舞再走进去。

音乐快到了尾声，灵超有些迫不及待地跺了跺脚，又朝里面望了望。

女孩大约是想来个ending，灵超看着她稍稍走近林彦俊，对着他脱下了外套，半挂在手臂上。她侧仰着脖子对着林彦俊，肩头在白昼光的照耀下显得温润。

房间里的男孩子发出山呼海啸般的欢呼声和起哄声。而灵超的眼睛一眨不眨的，用力地看向林彦俊。

林彦俊抬起手捂住脸，似乎是想遮挡他微微张开的嘴巴。而他的眼睛又是眯着的，聚拢起来的眼睛让他眼神里的兴趣，玩味，被吸引都突出了百倍。

灵超还是认真地看着他，他感觉眼睛睁得太久了有些酸，又觉得一路的忐忑心情此时显得丑陋又尴尬。一滴眼泪落下来的时候，他心里迟迟缓缓地想到：原来不眨眼睛真的会流眼泪的呀。

林彦俊不知怎么了，突然心有灵犀般地抬头看向门口。灵超猝不及防和他对视了一眼，他不知道现在和他说什么话好，便有些惊慌地跑开了。

林彦俊脸色一变，站起身来的时候把自己的椅子都碰倒了。但他跑到门口的时候早已看不到灵超的影子，又有队友去拉他上台。他有些烦躁，扯了扯勒住脖子的领带，又一脚踢开那躺在地上的，凄凄婉婉的椅子。

 

林彦俊最终还是追了过去。他一个这么好看的小孩在这种地方，还眼泪巴巴心神不宁的，会遇上什么事儿真是让他想都不敢想。

再三问了保安有没有漂亮小男孩从酒吧跑出来后，林彦俊还是不耐烦了。他一脚踹开了保安室的门，熟练地调开监控盯着看了起来。

灵超从后台休息室门口跑走后，踉跄了几步就朝一个方向栽了过去。然后有人扶住了他，灵超半弯着腰站定了，他被抓住胳膊后，还傻兮兮地和别人抬头笑。

然后那人带着他去了一个僻静角落。林彦俊冷眼看着这一切，却几乎快把鼠标捏碎。

他起身走出保安室，又穿过重重叠叠的人，到了那个地方的时候，林彦俊的脸色已经臭的吓人了。

灯光照着这个较为幽闭僻静的空间，有种沉静的暧昧。灵超大约是被那人灌了几杯酒，现在瞧着已经晕晕乎乎的了。他的脸上还有泪痕，被灯光照的漂亮又支离破碎，看着让人莫名心燥。

 

毕雯珺显然也是这么想的。他伸手包住了灵超拿着酒杯的手，把酒往灵超嘴边送，嘴上说着“你可得愿赌服输啊弟弟”，手上却不老实地把灵超的手摸了个遍。

灵超微微皱眉，表情茫然又撩人，他推了推毕雯珺说道：“我说喝肯定会喝的，你别碰我！”这一推因酒劲被削弱了太多力气，跟撒娇似的，有的酒还洒在了灵超锁骨那里，看得毕雯珺喉头一紧。

他佯装和气地笑笑：“弟弟说到肯定会做到的，哥知道。”说完特别坦荡地拍了下灵超的大腿，可那手掌落在灵超腿上的时候力道又变轻了，暧昧地从膝盖飘到大腿根，甚至还若有若无地碰了下灵超的腿间。

灵超明显感觉到了，他骇的瞪大了眼睛看向毕雯珺：“你干嘛？！”

美人生气也是如此好看。毕雯珺看着他的脸，思想有点心猿意马。他刚想回一句什么，就看到有人从灵超手里抽出酒杯，重重地放在桌子上。来人眼神阴冷，又一字一句地开口问道：“他问你呢？你对他干嘛了？”

林彦俊居高临下地站着，看着灵超今天穿了红色衬衣，胸前的纽扣解开了两颗，锁骨那里一片水光潋滟，配着他的金色头发，除了漂亮外竟有种说不出来的异域感。

毕雯珺看着他的表情立马不耐烦了起来：“你谁啊你？”

灵超瞪大眼睛仔细地辨认了下，发现是林彦俊后表情就别扭了起来。难为他醉着还记得自己看到的事儿，还想着要气一气林彦俊。于是他大刺刺的载向毕雯珺陌生的肩头，看向林彦俊的眼神愚蠢又幼稚。

毕雯珺看着他们，大概就把这狗血剧情猜了个七七八八。他觉得没意思，但灵超的主动投怀送抱还是让他很愉快的。他手搭上灵超的肩膀，抬头看着林彦俊的表情有点挑衅。

林彦俊懒得跟他废话，垂眸看着自己的脚尖，冷冷清清地说道：“灵超，回家。”

灵超躺在毕雯珺身上的幅度更大了，他好像真正困惑地说：“回家？我有家吗？”

毕雯珺被他头发扎的有点痒，于是摸了摸他的头，手又顺着灵超的后背一路轻轻地滑下去，最后隐没在灯照不见的地方。

灵超皱皱眉，从鼻子里哼了一声。

林彦俊看着，眼角有些发红。他有些颤抖的走过去扣住灵超的手腕，猛地把他拉到了自己身后。灵超有些腿软，抱住他的腰才勉强站稳了。炙热的呼吸打在林彦俊的腰间，让他更燥热了起来。

毕雯珺背靠着沙发，脸上的笑有些漫不经心。他指了指桌子上的酒杯：“你要带他走行啊，把他欠我的酒给喝了。”

林彦俊沉默地抓紧了灵超，拿起酒杯一杯一杯地喝着。他喝的又快又猛，酒杯里的液体都溢出来撒到他的下巴上，湿了一片，他也仍然没停下来。

他把最后一个酒杯放在桌上，拉着灵超转身就走。毕雯珺在他们身后笑着大喊道：“弟弟，以后想哥了就联系哥，别不好意思，啊？”

林彦俊走的更快。

在外面等出租车的时候，林彦俊沉默地站着，想让风帮他们散散酒味。灵超这时却突然凑过来抱紧他的腰，费劲地在他怀里仰着脖子看他。林彦俊垂下眼看他，想看这人还要撒什么疯。

但灵超只是伸长了自己的胳膊，用手指轻轻擦去他下巴上的酒，然后认真地跟他说：“林彦俊要干干净净的才最好看。”

林彦俊此时对他简直是要咬牙切齿了，打也打不得，骂也骂不得，就算是在心里对他生气也要被掺上这么些天真无辜的柔情蜜意，太招人恨了。

他冷冷地勾了勾唇角，心想一会儿你被我操的一点都不干净的样子也会很好看。

林彦俊等灵超走进家里后，自己径直狠狠甩上了门。然后也不管灵超，自己在沙发上抱着臂坐下了。

灵超拖着脚步摇摇晃晃地在他身边坐下了，屋子里一片沉默和黑暗。灵超好像还对一切无所知，他带着笑闭了一会眼睛，然后又想起什么似的，撅起嘴巴，探过手去用手指纠缠住林彦俊的。

而他开口却还是那句执迷不悟的话：“林彦俊你为什么要那么看着她。”

林彦俊一听这话都给气笑了，他由着灵超玩着他的手指，嘴里的话却近似无情：“因为她就是很辣啊。”

灵超还半是迷糊地气急败坏着：“我不辣吗？我也很辣的！”

黑暗里林彦俊的表情像冷漠又像调笑：“那我得尝尝才知道。”

灵超咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，但爬过去坐在林彦俊大腿上的时候倒是干脆利落。他两只手握住林彦俊的肩膀，把他推得靠在沙发上。他看着林彦俊的嘴唇，觉得有些口干舌燥，于是他有些呼吸急促地凑过去亲他。

林彦俊托着他的后脑勺加深了这个吻，手钻到衣服下摆捏了捏他的乳头。他的力气有点大，灵超痛的瞪大眼睛“唔”了一声，嘴巴张的更大了一些，倒是更方便林彦俊把舌头伸的更深入。

林彦俊粗暴的吻法让灵超浑身都软的不行，他用胳膊环住林彦俊的脖子，眼角被他逼出一点泪花。林彦俊越亲越气急败坏，他想着那个男人几乎快把灵超摸遍了的手，想着灵超靠在那人肩膀上的样子，他觉得自己快疯了。

林彦俊又解开灵超的几颗衬衣纽扣，衣服松松垮垮的挂在他身上，领子滑下来露出灵超白皙又纤弱的肩头。他低下头去又啃又咬，把那里弄的红艳艳的一片。折腾的够了他才停下来，喘着粗气和灵超额头碰额头对视着。

灵超泪眼朦胧地看着他，凑得这么近的话，眼睛会显得很大，眼睛里的泪水也会显得很大。

林彦俊还是冰着脸，沉默着直接抱着灵超站了起来。吓得灵超赶紧抱他更紧，双腿缠住他的腰，紧张的生怕自己掉下来。

林彦俊托着他的屁股摸了几下，用已经发硬的分身若有若无地擦过他的股缝。灵超搂住他的脖子，低着头把脸贴在林彦俊的侧颈，脸还发着烫，但还是乖乖地向前拱着身子，让林彦俊对他摸来摸去。

灵超一边被抱着，一边被啃咬着修长的脖颈，他被甩在床上的时候，脖子上已经充满了情欲的痕迹。他垂眼摸了摸脖子上其中的一个红痕，嘴巴撅的老高，委委屈屈地说道：“那我穿校服都不能拉拉链了，好热。”

林彦俊随手脱下了身上的黑T扔到一边，掐着灵超的细腰把他翻了个面，整个人压到他的背上。他叼着灵超的左耳放在齿间磨了磨，觉得味道还不错，于是他沉着脸笑了笑，在灵超耳边说道：“那不正好吗？你穿的严严实实的，还会有人摸你吗？还会有人请你喝酒吗？”

不等灵超回答他就伸到前去解他的扣子，一双大手又毫不客气地大力揉捏他的乳头，灵超短促地哼叫了一声，过了一会又轻轻地开口说道：“林彦俊你是不是生气了？”

林彦俊又把他转过来，居高临下地摸着灵超漂亮的脸颊，灵超的眼睫毛像被打湿翅膀的蝴蝶，扑棱着发着抖，好像再也飞不起来了。林彦俊看着他的表情心里一软，他俯下身闭上眼睛压住灵超，在他脸上一下一下地吻着。

 

“是，我生气了，我快要气死了。所以在我死之前，我要干死你。”

灵超睁开眼睛捧住他的脸，眼睫毛湿了一片，看着美丽又软弱。他支起脖子和林彦俊贴了一会嘴唇，又撤开一点距离直直地看向他。他觉得林彦俊的表情不像在开玩笑，又有点害怕地缩了缩脖子，壮胆似的亲了亲林彦俊脸上酒窝的那个位置。

林彦俊拿过床头柜上的润滑剂，曲起灵超的腿折在胸口，按部就班地给他扩张着，但他的耐性显然没有平时好，手指一根一根地挤进去，进度快的让灵超有点受不了。他攀住林彦俊的臂膀，小声地哀求他道：“林彦俊……我好难受……你亲亲我……摸摸我好不好……”

林彦俊欣赏着他介于欢愉和痛苦之间的表情，他没有回应他的请求，只是手指仍在灵超的后穴顶弄把玩，啧啧发响，听着淫旎非常。

灵超没有办法，只好哆嗦着朝自己的性器伸出手，他的手白净纤长，林彦俊曾吻过，摸过，牵过好多次。此时这双软绵的手有些害羞地抚弄着主人的阴茎。

他呼吸一滞，猛地抓住灵超的手把它放在灵超头顶，低头咬住灵超已经有些红肿的嘴唇。灵超立刻有些开心地回应他，把舌头伸到林彦俊口中，生涩地挑逗着。林彦俊的另一只手胡乱拂过灵超的侧腰那片敏感带，最后停在他的阴茎处，接吻的时候既侵略又毫无章法。

 

灵超脸上红了一片，他的分身就这么被人捏在手中把玩撸动，林彦俊粗暴的卷起他的舌头吮吸舔弄，这让他胸膛快速起伏着，一声声似抽泣的呻吟声夺口而出。

灵超身后的小穴已经软了，热烈地吸附着林彦俊的手指，他把手指抽出来放到灵超眼前晃了晃，又附在他耳边用气声说道：“宝贝，你……是不是很想要？”灵超只瞥了一眼那又湿又亮的手指就赶紧红着脸闭上眼睛，他抱住林彦俊的脖子，蹭了蹭他的侧脸撒娇道：“我不想看嘛。”

林彦俊笑笑，低头亲了亲灵超的耳朵，又把指尖悬在灵超的嘴边耍赖道：“那你亲亲它。”

灵超真的就捧住他的手，认真又虔诚地亲了一下。

他这秒还笑着的眼睛下一秒就瞬间凝固了。

林彦俊趁着他刚才身心放松的时候，直接扶住自己的分身捅了进去。

灵超痛苦地仰起脖子，纤长优美的线条流畅又勾人。他眼神茫茫然的，眼睛里慢慢地蓄起越来越多的泪水，半张着嘴发出近似窒息的短促声音，凄美的像一幅流血的画。

林彦俊有些着迷地摩挲着他的脸，身下却缓慢又用力地进入，他喃喃说着话，眼角有点红：“为什么要哭呢？不想要吗？他有没有摸你这里？”

终于完全被包裹住了，林彦俊长长地舒了口气。他看见灵超脸上乱七八糟的眼泪，又去一点一点地舔舐干净，最后吻了吻他的闭上的左眼，温柔地伸出舌尖濡湿灵超的眼睫。

身下抽插的动作却是又快又狠，像掀起海面巨浪的风。灵超身下的床单扭作一团，他的腿无力地挂在林彦俊腰间，嘴巴还在“呜呜”的溢着口水的和林彦俊接吻，眼泪却一点都止不住。他想着怎么会这样呢，该怎么办才好呢，要怎么办呢。

但灵超带着哭腔的呻吟听在林彦俊耳朵里，却让他更疯了，他红着眼睛快速进出，两个囊袋拍在灵超的臀肉上，响亮非常。在林彦俊操的有些丧失理智的时候，他突然听到灵超哭着说了一句：“哥哥我错了，你慢一点好不好。”

那是最早认识的时候，林彦俊天天开着机车去灵超学校堵他，他故意不和灵超说自己的名字，哄骗着灵超喊他哥哥。灵超虽然不太好意思，但每次都还是红着耳朵喊了。

这声哥哥喊得他心里一荡，差点就要缴械投降了。林彦俊稳了稳心神，用手指捏住灵超秀气的鼻尖晃了晃：“你怎么这么聪明啊。”

灵超含着半包眼泪仰头看他，委屈的像是不知道刚才自己做了什么一样。

林彦俊对他笑得温柔极了：“但是宝贝你已经叫过好多人哥哥了是不是？你要叫我——”他趴在灵超耳朵边说了一个词。

灵超脖子那里唰的一下成了一片绯红，他垂着眼睛，咬着下嘴唇，试探着张了张口，最终却怎么都开不了口。林彦俊太知道怎么折磨他了，他亲着灵超细嫩幼滑的脖子，一下一下缓慢地顶着他，却就是不蹭过灵超体内的那个点。

灵超知道他使坏，但这没抓没落的空虚感觉又实在太难受，他里头又痒的不行，对情欲的渴望逼得他眼睛都红了。他终于伸出苍白的手搭在林彦俊的后颈，林彦俊忙抬头贴过去，灵超在他耳边轻轻呵了口气，又用舌尖舔了舔他的耳垂：“老公，我想要。”

林彦俊本来就挺喜欢灵超的声音，现在他又刻意压低嗓子说这种话，语气不似羞涩，反倒有些坦荡意味。林彦俊觉得他把灵超调教成了一个小妖妇，直勾的林彦俊三魂丢了七魄，简直想去给他摘星星了。

于是他在灵超身体里狠撞了一下，撞到那个点的时候灵超仰起脖子舒服的长吟一声，声音甜腻又勾人。

林彦俊眸色一沉，开始难以自控地快速抽插。他觉得完了，灵超想要什么自己都只能给他什么了。于是他变着花样的蹭过那个点，灵超体内的热度也高的吓人，肠壁吸他紧的不知羞耻。

两人都有些凶狠地吻着彼此，很快他们就都射了。

但显然两人都觉得有些意犹未尽。他们躺在床上对视了一会后，周围的空气好像又变得暧昧又燥热了起来。灵超混沌地半张着眼睛，呼吸有些急的想过去吻他，但林彦俊却转过了脸不再看他。

灵超心里一空，他咽了口唾沫，还是凑过去压着林彦俊湿腻地亲吻，他努力地撩拨着林彦俊，对方却只是懒洋洋的回应着他，手放在灵超的屁股上缓慢的抚弄着。灵超被勾的气喘不已，却还是没等到林彦俊扑过来，他只得笨拙地挑衅道：“你，你不会是不行吧？”

林彦俊转过脸来看他，表情似笑非笑的：“那你怎么办呢？”说完他指了指自己高高翘起的阴茎，笑得促狭的很：“你自己来啊。”

灵超呆在那里，像是不知道如何反应一样。林彦俊笑着附过来亲亲他的额头，声音低哑又诱人：“来，宝贝，自己坐上来。”

像高高在上蛊惑人的神明。

灵超看着他好看又疏离的脸，脑子混混沌沌的，竟真的爬了过去一点点坐下。他紧张地回头看着后面，觉得心都快跳出来了，这事他做的努力又艰难，而林彦俊只是头枕着胳膊，含笑又事不关己地看着他。灵超的眼泪又掉了下来，一滴一滴砸在林彦俊的身上，像他的里面一样烫的吓人。

若是单做这种事也就罢了，偏偏林彦俊还一动不动地盯着他看，灵超又羞又急，脸红的像要滴血，最后他心一横，咬着嘴唇发着狠坐下了。刚没坐稳，林彦俊立刻动了几下，灵超支撑不住的朝他身上载去，脸贴着他的胸膛，心跳声在灵超耳边如雷贯耳。

这一倒就了不得了，灵超抬起双臂搂着林彦俊的脖子就开始哭，哭的林彦俊的锁骨里都积了水。他知道这是把人欺负狠了，只好作罢，但在放弃这个体位之前，他还想讨个便宜，揉着灵超的耳垂讨价还价：“你再叫我一声。”

灵超抬起头来，下巴压着他的胸膛，眼睛里水光潋滟，懵懂无知地又喊了一声：“老公。”

林彦俊大受鼓励，立刻压着人倒在床上动了起来。

好容易做完，灵超身上已经是乱七八糟的了。他闭着眼睛，吻痕，精液，泪水散布在身上，看着可怜兮兮又让人心生怜爱，林彦俊心里一软，大手一揽，把他搂自己怀里，亲了亲他的额头：“宝贝，一会抱你去洗澡。”

灵超点了点头，突然又睁开眼睛认真地看着他：“林彦俊，你今天太欺负我了。”

林彦俊把他锁进怀里抱紧，腿缠上他的，故意装凶道：“你刚才不是答应过我一直喊我老公的吗？”

灵超疑惑地眨眨眼：“我有吗？”

 

林彦俊点点头，愣是把死的说成活的。

灵超搂住他的腰，毫不在意地说道：“老公，你今天太欺负我了。”

林彦俊听得心荡神驰，下身又有点硬了，心想这称呼以后还是省着点说吧，简直太要人命了。他想了想，捏住灵超的下巴认真道：“那以后就不要再坏了，不要让别人摸你，也不要靠别人身上，只能被我亲，被我上，懂了吗？”

灵超特别乖地点点头，盯着他看了一会突然提了个要求：“那你要让我亲你的酒窝。”

林彦俊勾起嘴角抿出两个酒窝来，灵超支起身子在那两个甜蜜的凹陷处各亲了一口。亲完以后趴在床上侧着头看他，突然有些羡慕地咂咂嘴：“我也想要腹肌。”

林彦俊就拉着他的手往自己身上摸去，人鱼线凹深的性感极了。林彦俊带着他的手慢慢往下触碰，突然就起了耍流氓的心思，他快速地把灵超的手按在自己的性器上，带着他揉搓了几下。

小朋友脸红红地笑笑，林彦俊看着他摸摸他的头发，心想怎么能被上了那么多次还是这么清纯呢。他一阵气血翻涌，翻过身捏着灵超的下巴压住他接吻，过了一会灵超推了推他，有些气喘的说：“你的腹肌是怎么练的呀？”

林彦俊笑了两声：“听说做爱多了就可以练出来的。”

灵超听他又没个正形了，也不再理他，张开胳膊吊住他的脖子，把脸埋在他的脖颈处，轻轻用鼻息“哼”了一声来表示不满。

林彦俊大笑，搂住他的腰抱在怀里按的更紧。

第二天林彦俊给灵超班主任打电话替他请假。对方礼貌地问了句：“您是灵超的？”林彦俊一本正经地回答：“我是灵超的哥哥。”

而此时哥哥正把自己的手指放到灵超嘴里，夹住他的舌头逗弄，灵超正满面潮红的尽力含住哥哥的手指。

两人又寒暄了几句，林彦俊挂上了电话。灵超眼睛亮亮地看着他：“请好假了？”

林彦俊把手机扔到一边，躺回到枕头上点了点头。灵超笑着扑过去，胳膊肘撑住林彦俊身侧的床垫，低头响亮地亲了一下他的嘴巴：“林彦俊我真喜欢你！”

他双手搂住灵超的腰摩挲了几下，勾着他的舌头温存地接了个吻，两个酒窝看的灵超心里直痒痒。

他含笑说道：“嗯，我也真喜欢你。”


End file.
